Wichita
Lt. Madison "Wichita" Cooper is an American member of the British Royal Resistance. Background Madison was visiting family in Sussex, England during Easter Break when Judgement Day left her orphaned and stranded there at age 14. The major cities nuked, Britain lost 20% of its population on that day. At first, her father and mother's sister survived and they all sought shelter in the St. Clements Caves. For weeks, hundreds of them hid there until injury and disease took their toll. Hunger made some risk the nuclear fallout, made desperate people do desperate things. Her father was killed over meagre supplies in early May, while her aunt, Gage's mother, died of pneumonia the following week. Madison and Gage were mostly left to their own devices after that, and to fend for themselves. A year and a half later, the machines started to show up, HKs and prototype Terminators, finally giving the common people a face for their enemy. Another wave of panic and despair settled in, ripping away what little hope the survivors had left after losing so much to ballistic missiles, rampant violence and radiation sickness. People no longer had to just fight each other for dwindling resources, they had to fight metal bent on exterminating them as well. Moving around with other kids, with whom they had taken to calling each other by where they were from, Madison and Gage - now Wichita and Hastings - met the cavalry in the form of what was left of the 47 and 12 Regiments Royal Artillery from Baker Barracks, Thorney Island. Oddly enough, it's only once they linked up with a professional outfit of soldiers that Madison's luck ran out and she got rounded up for the Skynet work camps. She spent two years there before the Resistance attacked the camp and bailed her out, just in time for her 18th birthday. Emaciated, she was nursed back to health (as much as one could in the prevalent conditions) and officially joined the Royal Resistance. She now serves as a First Lieutenant for the NLSA*. : * NLSA, or National Laboratory for Scientific Advancement, is an amalgamation of what was left of the British Ministry of Defence's DSTL (Defence Science and Technology Laboratory) and the Army's REME (Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers), put together for the Royal Resistance. Somewhat an equivalent to the United-States' Tech-Com machine-technology group. Psychological Profile Wichita endures and lives for two reasons only: Hastings and to see Skynet's destruction. Everything else is a bonus, icing on the cake she will rarely indulge in. Why bother? No point having icing when there's no bloody cake. Training/Education Like most kids surviving the nuclear holocaust unleashed on the human race by the machines, high school was interrupted for a time. She learned to be a scavenger and a soldier before she tackled algebra again but when survivors started to find each other and get organised, Wichita was lucky enough to be in a cell ran by adults bent on making some form of schooling compulsory. Of course, the subjects weren't necessarily your usual fare but they were what her generation needed to survive and make it in this new world order. She joined the Royal Resistance with cousin Hastings as soon as they would let her and was trained by them in all manner of infantry, weapons, explosives and communications. Vital Statistics Gender: Female Date of Birth: April 1st, 1997 Place of Birth: Wichita, Kansas, US of A Height: 5'3" Hair Color: Cherry Blond Eye Color: Pale Blue Family: * Gage 'Hastings' Sanders (cousin) * Reggie (father - deceased) * Nell (mother - deceased) * Tim (brother - deceased) Distinguishing Marks: Two beauty marks on her neck, near her collarbone; barcode on inner left forearm. Her Unit Hasting's Unit Played by do